Frost-Burn
by SummerRainX
Summary: Something is going on with Astrid... Will Hiccup save her? Or will it be too late?


**Sorry if there are a few spelling/grammar errors, I started this Fanfic last night when I was crying my eyes out. :'( Can't really see when I'm crying xD**

 **Anyway… Enjoy the story!**

It was a normal day for the riders, attempting to stop Viggo's cruel plans. They had just mounted their dragons and took flight.

"Okay gang, so we know Viggo's ships are out towards Changewing Island, so we need to get there quick before he gets too far from it." Hiccup said.

"Do you have a plan?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, once we find them, we fly above the clouds so they can't see us. Then, once we are directly above his ship, we shoot through the clouds and dive towards his ships. Once you land on the ships, do what you do best." Hiccup said.

"Remind me again why we rescue all these dragons." Snotlout asked.

"Imagine one of those dragons was Hookfang." Fishlegs said.

"Well it's not so…" Snotlout said, completely missing the point.

"Let's hurry up and get there, I wanna see something explode." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah me too." Tuffnut said.

"You're not two, your one." Ruffnut said.

Toothless snarled his eyes were fixed on Stormfly. Hiccup looked over to see what he was looking at. Astrid passed out and fell off her dragon.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called.

Toothless shot down towards the blonde as she became closer and closer to the blue sea below. Once they got close enough, Toothless leveled out and Hiccup caught Astrid.

"Astrid." Hiccup said looking down at her.

She said nothing.

"Let's land over there!" Hiccup called up to the other riders.

They flew over to the nearest sea stack and landed.

"Astrid." Hiccup repeated.

"Huh." Astrid's blue eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine I don't know what happened." Astrid blushed.

"C'mon let's go." She said.

"Okay." Hiccup said with an unsure voice.

The riders mounted their dragons and began to fly. After they had flown a good distance, they saw it.

"Look." Astrid pointed to a huge wooden ship, full of huge catapults and cannons.

"That's the one." Hiccup said.

They riders flew up into the clouds and reviewed the plan.

"Okay, everyone ready." Hiccup said.

"Yep"

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Okay then let's go." Hiccup said.

The plan went just as Hiccup wanted, until something happened. Almost every dragon had been set free except one. The hunters had captured a baby nadder. Astrid being Astrid, would not let them get away with that. She fought her way to the cage. Just as she was about to open it, she fell to the ground. Astrid passed out again. Stormfly ran towards her master, filled with anger. Rikor picked up a bow and shot Stormfly right below her eye. Stormfly jumped back and took to the sky. Hiccup watched in horror as the hunters locked up Astrid. He was so focused on Astrid that he didn't see the boulder from the catapult that was soaring towards him. It hit Hiccup off his dragon. Now he was left falling into the sea below with only thoughts of what would happen to his friend. Toothless flew down to him and pulled him out of the water. They flew back up into the sky and looked around. Hiccup didn't see the ship. He couldn't really see anything through the fog.

"No." Hiccup whispered to himself. "What have I done."

Hiccup blamed himself 100 percent for what happened.

"Hiccup we have to get back to the edge." Fishlegs called. "They could come out of nowhere and ambush us."

"They have Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Hiccup we will get her back." Snotlout said.

As much as Hiccup wanted Astrid back, he knew they were right. Hiccup said nothing. The riders flew all the way back to the edge completely silent. Even the twins didn't talk. Once they arrived back they didn't know what to do. Hiccup wasn't himself. He ignored everything anyone said and he didn't eat, drink, or sleep for the rest of the day.

 **A few days later…**

"Guys! I found Viggo's ship." Hiccup exclaimed.

"Great where is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Can't we just wait another day, I'm tired." Snotlout moaned

"We are going to get her today." Hiccup said sternly.

It had been almost four whole days since Astrid was captured. Hiccup still didn't understand how Viggo had hidden for that long. It didn't matter. He just knew he had to get her back.

"Here's the plan. You guys fly at him from the west, high in the sky, while I fly towards him from the east close to the water. Then I will land Toothless on the back of the ship and sneak down to get Astrid." Hiccup said.

"And what should we do?" Snotlout asked.

"Just stay high in the sky and don't get hit by any arrows." Hiccup said.

"Do we get to explode anything?" The twins asked together.

"No, Astrid will still be on the ship so we can't risk sinking it." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Hiccup said as he hopped on Toothless.

The riders flew for a while until they reached the ship, reviewing the plan over and over to make sure they all knew exactly what to do. Once they finally reached the ship, the plan went into action.

"Dragon riders." Rikor said to Viggo as he grabbed his sword.

"Prepare the archers." Viggo said in response.

Rikor nodded. He looked over as he was about to shout to the archers, he saw a blue Nadder walking down into the ship. Rikor ran over to the "beast" and was about to stab it with his sword when it slashed its blue tail at the man's armored shoulder. Rikor stumbled backwards into the violent blue sea. The Nadder looked around in the bottom of the ship until she saw Astrid. Lying on the ground with her eyes shut. Meanwhile, Hiccup had just landed on the ship. He snuck down below the ship and saw Stormfly bursting through the cell door. She used her left wing to lift Astrid onto her back.

"You got her Stormfly?" Hiccup whispered.

"Squak." Stormfly nodded in response.

Hiccup ran up to the deck of the ship and met Viggo's eyes. Neither of them bothered to say anything before Hiccup darted over to his dragon and jumped on. He didn't fly away yet. Hiccup waited to see Stormfly exit the ship before he began to fly. Once he flew a good distance away he turned around and saw Viggo aiming a bow straight at Stormfly. Hiccup didn't have a chance to say anything before the arrow was shot. It flew through the air and hit Stormfly. As dragon hunter arrows usually do, it made Stormfly fall from the sky. Not only Stormfly, but Astrid.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless turned and saw Astrid. He didn't waste any more time. Dodging at least 50 arrows in the process, Toothless darted towards Astrid as she plummeted towards the earth. Hiccup shut his eyes. He didn't think Toothless would make it. The rest of the riders watched as a cloud of sand appeared on the beach. Hiccup was thrown off Toothless when they crashed onto the beach. Hiccup released a sigh of relief as he ran over to Astrid. Toothless managed to get his head under hers.

"Good job Toothless." Hiccup said as he picked up Astrid.

Astrid's eyes flashed open, as she jumped.

"It's okay Astrid."

Astrid weakly gripped Hiccup's hand as pain shot through her back.

Stormfly flew over to Astrid and nudged her arm.

"She's okay, Stormfly." Hiccup said. "Not good, but okay."

"The rest of the riders flew over and completely forgot about Viggo, as they bombarded Hiccup with questions."

"Is she okay?", "Is she alive?" "Nice plan Hiccup..."

Hiccup completely ignored them as he began to fly towards the edge. Stormfly followed close behind as the rest followed.

Hiccup walked inside Astrid's hut and laid her down in her bed. The rest of the riders walked in and waited for her to wake up as they talked loudly amongst each other. Astrid put a hand on her head and sighed.

"I think she's waking up." Fishlegs said.

"Astrid!" Tuffnut shouted.

Astrid pulled her blanket over her head.

"Tuff, quiet." Hiccup whispered. "Astrid?"

Silence filled the air as Astrid drifted back to sleep.

"Great, so we've waited this long for her to wake up, and when she does, she goes right back to sleep!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhh." Hiccup said. "It'd probably help if you weren't screaming in her ear. She probably has quite the headache considering she just fell from the sky and landed on a dragon. You guys don't have to wait here, yah know."

Snotlout and the twins took this as a one-way ticket to dinner and Fishlegs thought Hiccup probably wanted some time with her.

He sat there for a while waiting for her to wake up. Finally, Hiccup stood up, and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hic- Hiccup?" Astrid moaned with a weak voice.

Hiccup walked back over to her bed.

"Astrid, sorry about-" Hiccup was interrupted by Astrid.

"I- I'm cold." Astrid said, still not opening her eyes, or even moving at all.

Hiccup quickly got up and walked over to the chest beside her door. He opened it and pulled out a large wool blanket.

"Here." Hiccup walked over and laid the blanket over Astrid shivering body.

"How did you know- Astrid was interrupted by her cough. …that was in there?" Astrid asked.

"It's not the first time you've almost died Astrid." Hiccup replied.

Astrid coughed.

"What did they do to you?" Hiccup asked with concern.

"That doesn't matter Hiccup." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed.

"I'm sorry Astrid." Hiccup said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault Hiccup. Anyway, goodnight." Astrid moaned.

"Astrid, you're really going to sleep again?" Hiccup asked with concern.

"I haven't sleep in 5 days, Hiccup." Astrid said, as she buried her head in her pillow. "I'm tired."

"Can you at least drink some water." Hiccup asked.

Astrid sighed loudly.

"It'll help your headache." Hiccup said.

"It's not my headache I'm worried abou- Wait, how did you know I had a headache." Astrid asked.

"Oh, I don't know you fell 500ft and almost scared the life outa me." Hiccup said.

"By the way, is your back okay?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid weakly punched his shoulder.

"That's for letting me fall 500ft." Astrid said.

"I deserved that." Hiccup stated.

Astrid coughed.

"I'll be right back." Hiccup said, as he began walking over to the well outside Astrid's hut.

Astrid nodded.

Hiccup hummed as he walked. He was happy that Astrid was finally back. However, he hated that she wouldn't open her eyes. To Hiccup, Astrid's blue eyes were more beautiful than the… Well, there wasn't anything he could even compare them too. Soon, Hiccup reached the well and quickly lowered the wooden bucket into the pool of water in the bottom. Hiccup looked at his reflection rippling through the water. He sighed as he grabbed the bucket and began his walk back to Astrid's hut. Hiccup poured the water into a cup as brought it over to Astrid.

"Here yah go" Hiccup said.

Astrid didn't respond or move.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said.

"Astrid?" Hiccup repeated a little louder.

Astrid jumped as she awoke from her sleep.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing, you just scared me." Astrid said as she blushed.

She was happy it was Hiccup that scared her and not someone like Snotlout. If Snotlout scared Astrid Hofferson he'd be talking about it for the rest of his life.

Hiccup smiled as he slowly raised the cup to her mouth. Just as the water began to enter Astrid's mouth she coughed. She spit the water all over herself and her bed. Astrid laughed as she wiped water off her chin.

"Sorry." Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled.

"Do you think you could get me some more?" Astrid asked.

"As long as you don't spit it on me." Hiccup said as he laughed.

Hiccup poured more water into the wooden cup and walked back over to Astrid's bed.

"Astrid." Hiccup said, waiting for her to say something.

He assumed she went back to sleep. Hiccup couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed her. Astrid's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Gotcha." Astrid said softly.

Then she laid back down and instantly fell asleep. Hiccup just stood there, not knowing how to feel. He smiled and put the cup of water on the small table next to her bed. He began walking back to his own hut. Hiccup opened the door and greeted Toothless, who was sitting on the ground waiting for his master to return.

"Hey, bud." Hiccup said.

Toothless opened his mouth and made a big toothless smile. Hiccup smiled back.

"Yah hungry, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless' eyes widened as Hiccup picked up a plate filled with the dragon's favorite fish.

"Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to get Astrid somethin' to eat."

Toothless eyed the fish again.

"It's comin' bud." Hiccup said.

He laid the plate of fish on the wooden floor.

Toothless quickly devoured the fish and smiled.

"Time for bed Toothless." Hiccup said to his dragon.

Toothless lied down on the ground and lit the stone circle on fire as his green eyes shut. Hiccup walked over to his own bed and sat down. Thinking about his day, and what Viggo would plan next. Eventually he fell asleep thinking, as he usually did. Soon, the sun began to rise as Hiccup got out of bed. He saw Toothless looking out the window. Toothless always seemed to like the sunrise. The dragon was very curious about the big ball of fire that rose every day.

"Good morning, Toothless." Hiccup said.

Toothless turned to his master and grinned.

"I'm gonna go over to Astrid's hut soon, okay?" Hiccup said.

The dragon nodded. Toothless never understood why Hiccup treated Astrid differently than he did any of the other riders.

"Before I go we can go on a little ride if you want." Hiccup said, trying to give his dragon some attention.

Toothless turned around and burst the door open.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Hiccup said to himself.

Hiccup walked outside his hut, and jumped on Toothless. Toothless roared and began to fly. They flew high into the sky, bursting through the clouds. All the sudden Hiccup felt something. Something was wrong.

"Toothless fly back down." Toothless snarled, but obeyed his master.

They flew down to Astrid's hut. Hiccup quickly hopped off his dragon and walked inside. Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. Astrid was still fast asleep in her bed. Hiccup walked over to her, pushing her bangs out of her face. A chill ran down his spine. Hiccup put a hand on her head. She was freezing!

"Astrid, Astrid wake up." Hiccup said softly.

Astrid's blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Wha- what." Astrid said.

"Astrid are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Umm, yeah, what's wrong? I'm just a little cold." She said as she wrapped her arms around her shivering body.

"Are you sure, Astrid?" Hiccup asked again.

"Yes, Hiccup, I'm fine." Astrid replied.

"Okay, if you say so... But tell me if anything is wrong, okay?" Hiccup said.

"You know you're not my slave right." Astrid replied with a smile.

"Yes, but I also know that I should stay here with you till you get your strength back." Hiccup said.

"Are you calling me weak?" Astrid asked.

"No, yes, no-." Hiccup was interrupted.

"Hiccup, I was kidding." Astrid said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't really feel like eating." Astrid replied."

"C'mon if you don't eat your never gonna get out of that bed." Hiccup stated.

Astrid closed her eyes and sighed. She knew he was right and she was hungry but she didn't feel like moving.

"Look, I can go back to my hut and make some soup in like 5 minutes." Hiccup said.

Just as he was about to leave Astrid asked,

"Why are you so nice to me."

"The same reason you're so nice to me, We're friends." Hiccup said with a smile

Astrid smiled. All the sudden she got even colder and she began to cough.

"I will go get some water." Hiccup said as he ran outside.

Astrid continued to cough. Pain shot through her body. She pulled up the bottom of her shirt and revealed a huge cut across the bottom of her ribcage. Hiccup came running back into her hut with a bucket of water. He quickly poured it into a cup and held it up to her mouth. She drank all of the water in the cup and hugged Hiccup tightly.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked with concern.

Astrid winced as pain shot through her shivering body. She passed out in his arms.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed.

He slowly laid her in her bed and he began running to Fishlegs' hut.

"Fishlegs, something is wrong with Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Fishlegs said nothing and began running back to her hut with Hiccup.

"Astrid." Hiccup said softly.

Astrid moaned as her eyes opened.

"What's wrong." Fishlegs asked.

"She's been freezing since I woke her up this morning." Hiccup said.

Astrid pointed to her cut as her eyes closed. Hiccup lifted up her shirt and saw the cut. White blood poured out of it. Fishlegs gasped.

"Frost-Burn." Fishlegs said softly.

"What in the Thor's name is that?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"It's a rare disease that can only be obtained if a snowflake touches fire and makes contact with a living thing. The victims remain cold, with burning wounds until it either takes over her heart or it is cured. It slowly drains the energy out of its victims and leaves them to die." Fishlegs said.

"How can we cure it?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs frowned.

"Only one person has ever cured it" Fishlegs said.

"Who?!" Hiccup asked.

"A witch named, Zola." Fishlegs said.

"She lives in a hut on the tallest mountain of Berk." Fishlegs said.

"I will be back by sunset." Hiccup said as he promptly ran out the door.

"Hiccup wait!" Fishlegs called.

Hiccup ran back into the room.

"What?" Hiccup asked impatiently.

"If you're not back by sunset… She will…" Fishlegs said nervously.

"Okay. Please Fishlegs, take care of her while I'm gone." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs nodded.

Hiccup walked back over to Astrid, and hugged her freezing body.

"I will be back, I promise." Hiccup said.

Astrid turned her head towards him slowly, and tried to open her eyes.

"No, Astrid it's okay. Just rest." Hiccup said as he ran out of the room.

"Hicc-." Astrid didn't have the strength to say anymore.

"He will be alright." Fishlegs said to freezing girl.

Astrid winced in pain as her wound burned.

Meanwhile, Hiccup mounted his Night Fury and set off to find the witch.

"C'mon Toothless, let's go save Astrid." Hiccup said to his dragon.

Toothless nodded as he began to fly to the mountains. The flew for a long time searching for any kind of hut/house. They had been fly for about an hour and Hiccup got very annoyed.

"Ughh! Why couldn't this witch live in a normal house like all of us?" Hiccup exclaimed.

Toothless snarled.

"I know Toothless, I'm just annoyed. Hmm… How did she get that disease anyway? Hiccup asked himself. Well it did snow before she was captured. Hiccup said. Toothless looked up at his master and smiled. He began flying down towards the earth.

"Toothless do you see something?" Hiccup asked.

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"There it is." Hiccup said.

It was a small wooden hut. It looked very old, not old, it looked ancient. Green vines twisted themselves down the dark columns on the porch. The door was big and mysterious. With a huge knocker the size of Hiccup's head. Hiccup hopped off Toothless and began to walk closer and closer to the hut. The instant his foot touched the porch the door shot open. A cloaked figure stepped out of the smoke coming from inside.

"Hello dearie." The figure said with an evil, mischievous voice.

"Umm, hi I'm here because-" Hiccup started

"I know why you're here, dearie." The figure said as it pulled the cloche off its head.

"Oh my…" Hiccup stopped as the lady's purple eyes stared at him. She never blinked, never spoke, never moved, for what felt like hours. (really only 10 seconds.)

"I need help-" Hiccup broke the silence.

"I said, I know why you're here, dearie" The witch said angrily. "You want the cure for Frost-Burn."

"Yes, can you help me?" Hiccup asked eagerly.

"For a price…" The witch said as she rubbed her fingers together.

"Please, I don't have any gold." Hiccup said.

"Then I'm sorry dearie, you'll have to come back." The witch said.

"I don't have time; my friend is dying!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Well that's too bad… Dearie." The witch said.

Hiccup looked her in the eye, and said, "Let me tell you something… Not everyone is a monster like you! I have a family, friends, overall a good life! And I'm not gonna let my best friend die because some witch won't help me!"

"Great show, dearie, great show." The witch said as she clapped her greenish hands together. "You're forgetting something; I have magic on my side… Dark magic."

The witch picked up a black crow, and turned it to a cockroach, then stomped it into the ground.

"You see, dearie, I can kill you as easy as I can a cockroach. In a few minutes, I will be pealing you off my boot." The witch said as she walked up to Hiccup.

Completely ignoring her threat, Hiccup said, "I know why you won't do it. You don't know how. You're a failure."

"I've done it once before, dearie, don't you know?" The witch said.

"Yes, once before, you were young, now you're old and you've forgotten how." Hiccup said.

"You have to reverse the curse, dearie… You must shoot fire through a snowflake and it will result in a bottle. Blue in color. Drink the potion and that's the cure." The witch said.

Hiccup said nothing, he ran and hopped on his dragon. As he flew away he yelled back at the witch, "Tricked you, dearie!"

"Ughh! The witch stomped her foot as rage filled her greenish body.

Hiccup laughed as he began his journey back to the edge. Snowflakes weren't a problem because it was winter and there is always a fire somewhere on the edge.

Meanwhile, Astrid just woke up and she was still freezing. She coughed. Snotlout entered the room.

"You need anything, Astrid?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid shrieked, as she brought a hand to her heart.

"Uhh. Fishlegs!" Snotlout called.

Astrid's breath grew thinner and thinner as her face turned white. Astrid began to cry. As soon as a tear was released from her eye, it froze.

Hiccup burst into the room,

"Snotlout I need your dragon quick!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"What why?" Snotlout asked.

"Really! Your gonna argue with me as your friend is about to die!?" Hiccup yelled angrily.

"Okay, okay, he's in my hut eating." Snotlout said.

The riders were lucky, It was already snowing outside. All Hiccup needed to do was burn the snowflake. He ran to Snotlout's hut and found Hookfang.

"Hookfang I need you to save Astrid c'mon." Hiccup said.

Hookfang looked up from his meal and obeyed. They walked outside and Hiccup explained.

"Okay all you need to do is burn this snowflake okay Hookfang." Hiccup said.

Hookfang nodded.

Hookfang burned many snowflakes but nothing happened.

"What? Why isn't it working!? The witch said that's how it works." Hiccup exclaimed.

"Wait… If the snowflake that burned Astrid came from over there. It must be one of the snowflakes from those clouds!

They ran down towards the beach. Hookfang flew around burning all the snow he could see as Hiccup watched above from a cliff. Finally, a blue bottle fell from the sky. If it hit the beach it would break and Astrid would die. He couldn't let that happen. Hiccup didn't think twice before he jumped off the cliff and grabbed the bottle. There was one problem he was still plummeting towards the earth below. Just before he hit the ground his own dragon came to save him.

"Thanks, Toothless." Hiccup said as he rubbed the dragon's head.

"Hurry we gotta go back to Astrid's hut." Hiccup completely forgot about Hookfang but he followed them back. Hiccup ran inside and over to Astrid. She was lying in her bed with a hand on her heart just like how she had been 5 minutes ago.

"Astrid?"

"Astrid." Hiccup repeated.

Her head moved an inch but she couldn't open her eyes. She was too weak.

"Here." Hiccup raised the bottle to her mouth and held it there for a few seconds before she got the strength to open up. Hiccup tilted the bottle a little, as he watched the blue liquid flow into her mouth.

Astrid's blue eyes opened. "Thank you." She said as she smiled.

Hiccup smiled and hugged her for a long time.

"Oww, Hiccup." She whispered, short of breath.

"Oh sorry." Hiccup said as he laid her back in her bed.

Astrid smiled.

"Oh and one more thing, If, you ever turn into a human ice cube, it gives a really bad head ache." She said, as she put a hand on her aching head.

Hiccup hugged her again, a little looser this time.

"Better?" Hiccup asked.  
"Perfect." Astrid said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Toothless walked into the room and greeted Astrid.

"Oh hey Toothless. By the way thanks for saving me a few days ago." Astrid said with a smile.

Toothless smiled as he walked over to his master and Astrid.

Toothless smelled something. It was blood. He circled his friends for a while then he nudged Astrid's wound.

Astrid winced.

"Toothless careful!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Astrid lifted her shirt up a bit and revealed the wound. It was spilling blood. She looked up at Hiccup who had the same concerned face.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup called.

Fishlegs ran into the hut. "What?"

"Look!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. That's probably gonna bleed until all the frost out of your body." Fishlegs said.

"That would have been nice to know." Astrid said.

"Sorry." Fishlegs said.

"Brrrr. Even after I was cured I'm still cold." Astrid said as she shivered.

"You should probably get back in bed." Hiccup said. "I'll get you somethin' to eat."

"Thanks." Astrid said.

"A-a-achooo!"

"gods bless you." Hiccup said.

"Thanks." Astrid blushed.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I almost died." Astrid said.

"Again? Jeez Astrid you gotta stop doing that." Hiccup said.

Astrid laughed.

"What did you do while you were gone?" Astrid asked.

"I manipulated a witch into giving me the cure." Hiccup said.

"Something tells me she wasn't too happy about that." Astrid said with a grin.

"No, not really." Hiccup said, as he laughed.

"I'm hungry." Astrid said.

"It'll be done soon." Hiccup said.

"What exactly is, _it_?" Astrid asked.

"Why don't you open your eyes and look." Hiccup said with a smile.

Astrid didn't feel like opening her eyes, she was still weak and cold.

"What do you have against me eyes?" Astrid said.

"I don't know… I just like them." Hiccup said.

"Like them, or like me?" Astrid asked.

"A little bit of both." Hiccup said as a grin appeared on his face.

Astrid smiled. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by Snotlout's screams as he burst through the door.

"There's a _really_ mad witch outside, she wants to see you Hiccup!"

"Oh gods." Hiccup mumbled as he walked slowly to the door.

Astrid sighed before she spoke.

"Hiccup."

"Yes, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Don't get yourself killed." Astrid said.

"I won't." Hiccup said.

"Promise?" Astrid asked."

"Promise." Hiccup said as he walked outside.

The witch was standing outside the door waiting for him as she ran her long brown fingers through her midnight black hair.

"Hello, dearie." The witch said in her normal mischievous voice.

"Hi, I don't want any trouble-" Hiccup was interrupted by the witch.

"And neither do I. I wanted to thank you. You've thought me a lesson." The witch said.

"Oh, okay, well… Your welcome." Hiccup said.

"One more thing, dearie." The witch said.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you think I could have a house down in Berk?" The witch asked.

"Sure, as long as you promise me this, you can only use your magic for good." Hiccup said.

"I promise." The witch said.

"Okay, then just give this letter to my dad- the chief." Hiccup said.

"Thank you, dearie." The witch said.

"How will you get back there?" Hiccup asked.

"The same way I got here, magic." The witch said.

"Okay, well, tell the chief I said hi." Hiccup said.

"Thank you, dearie." The witch said.

The witch poofed away into a cloud of purple smoke. Hiccup stood there for a while, in shock. Then he turned around and walked back to the blonde's hut.

"Hey, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked.

"Yep, I'm fine. All she did was ask if she could have a home in Berk." Hiccup said.

Astrid didn't respond. She was fast asleep. Hiccup finished making the soup and left it on her bedside table.

"Goodnight Astrid." Hiccup whispered.

 **The End!**

 **Hope ya'll like the story! If you did please Review! ;)**

 **-SummerRainX**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
